


Not Alone

by callousTenacity



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Darkness, Emptiness, Loneliness, Multi, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callousTenacity/pseuds/callousTenacity
Summary: Ever feel alone when you're actually not? I have.Sometimes I need a reminder, that I'm not always alone.





	Not Alone

Even though you're not alone,  
Everyone's still gone.  
An arm's length out,  
Without a doubt,  
You're enveloped in a darkness  
That only you can sense.  
It's cold and lonesome,  
Acceptance has been woesome.  
  
Even though you feel alone,  
You're never on your own.  
An arm's length out,  
Without a doubt,  
Someone's always there,  
Someone's always here.  
Deep within the darkness,  
Lurks a familiar fondness.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue where I was going with this.  
> It just popped up in my head after I read something.  
> Maybe I'll revamp in the future.   
> Or maybe not.   
> #rip me


End file.
